Destroyed from the Inside
by StarWarsRocksMySocks
Summary: Ahsoka starts having nightmares...but they aren't ordinary. They aren't premontions or visions of the future. But whoever is doing this, whatever the dreams are, whatever they mean, they are killing her...destroying her from the inside...
1. Chapter 1

**Destroyed from the Inside Out**

**Hey, this is my new story! I know, I know, I am already working on loads more of my stories, but I have writers block, but I think that writing this will give me some kind of inspiration. Anyway, I got this idea while watching one of my favourite horror movies (as you know, I am a horror fan). Anyone ever seen 'A Nightmare on Elm Street'? Well, this is kinda based on that. It won't be a horror story or anything, but still, please do read it!**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

The nightmares were getting worse.

She wouldn't eat. She wouldn't drink. She couldn't sleep.

First they were just normal, childish nightmares. Just like the nightmares children had about monsters under their bed. But then they got worse; more – though she hated to admit it – scarier, more…realistic. Everything had _every _little detail. They were so real; even more than her nightmares about Aurra Sing.

Ahsoka threw the thin covers off her and swung her legs over the bed, but didn't stand. Instead she rested her elbows on her knees and put her head in her hands. Back soaked with sweat, she sighed and pressed her palms into her eyes.

The nightmares started when Anakin and Obi-Wan left for a three week mission. There was still two weeks left now, and Ahsoka was already going insane. Every time she slept, she shot up, sweating and breathing heavily. She was so tired; she felt exhausted.

Glancing at the chrono with tired eyes, the Padawan sighed again. It was five in the morning; only one hour before she usually awoke.

She stood up slowly, cursing silently as her legs shook.

She took the sheets and covers off her bed and threw them in the wash bin in her 'fresher. She didn't want to sleep on messed up and smelling-of-sweat sheets.

She looked into the mirror. Her eyes had bags under them, her face and headtails was paler. She groaned; she looked terrible.

… … … … … … … …

"I need some sleeping pills," Ahsoka slammed a small hand on the desk, standing on her tiptoes so she could lean over the desk in a slightly threatening way,

The medical droid placed two cold hands on her shoulders and pushed her down gently, "I'm sorry, Padawan Tano, but you shall need permission from your Master."

"I'm sixteen; I am of legal age to get medication!" Ahsoka snarled. She didn't exactly realise that her grogginess was making her like a cranky old lady.

The droid shrank back a little.

"Look," Ahsoka rubbed her eyes, "Please, I need those pills. I'm just need them, okay?"

The droid could see how desperate the Togruta looked, and finally gave in. Her Master obviously was on a mission of some sort, and she seemed like she needed them. "Alright, what kind of tablets?"

"I need ones that will give me a dreamless sleep. No dreams _at all." _

"Okay. Please, take a seat. I'll have your medication shortly."

Ahsoka sat in one of the seats. She snatched one of the magazines off the little table near the chairs and opened it. She started to read a small article about a Rodian who fell out a five story building and surviving. However, five or six lines into reading the fascinating story, the words started to blur, and her eyes started to droop. Before she knew it, she'd fallen asleep.

… … … … … …

_Ahsoka fell. Fell from nowhere. She landed hard on the floor, winding her and taking her breath away. It was dark here, in this place, wherever it was. She coughed, blood splattering onto the floor. Maybe she'd take the fall harder than she thought. The pain in her chest was horrible. _

_She let out a small cry of pain and coughed again. Slowly she climbed to her feet. She gasped; this was Mortis. But…Mortis was over, right? The Son, Daughter and Father were dead, along with the planet. _

"_Welcome back," A voice spoke. The voice what spoke to her in all the nightmares she'd had this week. That low, threatening voice. The one that made all the horrible things in her nightmares. _

"_Who are you?" Ahsoka screamed towards the stormy skies, "Why am I here? What do you want with me?"_

_The voice laughed, "Silly child. Do you not remember?" _

_Ahsoka's eyes widened in fear as a shadow of a man formed next to her. She jumped away, chafing her arms as an icy wind blew past. Suddenly, a large, clawed hand grabbed her foot. Ahsoka head shot down, looking for where the hand came from. She gasped when she realised it came _underground. _Another hand grabbed her other foot, and another her leg. Before she knew it, she was slowly being dragged into the ground. Half her body had been dragged in, and she was doing everything to try and clamper back up. Her nails dug into the ground, her body writhed to try and escape the death grip of the ghostly hands. But suddenly, she was dragged straight down._

… …_. …. .. .. … … ._

**Well guys, sorry it's short, but it is the first chapter. I also needed to make it short because I wanted to get the first chapter on here before my annoying little cousin comes to visit. XD I am STILL getting depressed a lot, but you know…who cares? Anywho, please review and tell me what you think! Please tell me if I should continue. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Destroyed from the Inside**

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Ahsoka gasped as she awoke. There was a droid looming over her, repeatedly saying her name over and over again.

"Padawan Tano, are you alright?" The annoying droid asked in his annoying metallic voice. How annoying.

"Yeah," Ahsoka stood, shaking her head, trying to shake the tiredness away, "I just fell asleep. It's nothing."

"But you're bleeding." The droid moved towards her and lifted his hand to her face, but she batted it away and growled.

"What? I'm not bleedi-" Ahsoka cut herself off. She felt something wet on her lips and chin. She brought a shaking hand up to her mouth and gently touched it with her fingers. Her eyes widened when she saw crimson liquid on her fingers. Blood. But…in her dream she spat out blood. Ahsoka looked down and saw a few tiny drops of her blood on the floor. She must have just bit into her lip while she sleeping…yeah, that must have happened. "Don't worry; I must have bit my lip when I fell asleep or something. It's fine."

She quickly glanced towards the droid and snatched the medication out of its hands. "Thanks!" She called over her shoulder as she quickly walked out.

When Ahsoka was back in her quarters, she went straight into the refresher and stared into the mirror. The blood had mostly dried now. She placed the little bottle of pills on the side of the sink. She turned the tap on and splashed her face with some cold water. Once the blood was washed away, she turned to get a towel off the side but accidently knocked the bottle of tablets off the side.

It landed on the ground, but luckily, didn't smash. Ahsoka bent down to pick up the tablets, but winced and stood back up, leaving the tablets on the floor. Her chest was hurting, especially her ribs. She looked into the fairly large mirror again, and slowly, lifted her shirt.

She frowned. Her ribs were bruised. She lifted the shirt higher, and realised that her whole front was black and blue with bruises. Maybe…maybe it was just from training. Maybe Anakin was a little rough with her the last time they had trained together. Ahsoka knew he didn't mean it, but Anakin could get rough when training.

But…why did it only start hurting now? She hadn't even spoken to Anakin for days, let alone seen him…

Things were getting weird.

Her whole chest was bruised, and she was _sure _she hadn't been injured lately…

She looked into the mirror again and pulled down her bottom lip. There was no bite marks. Being Togruta, Ahsoka naturally had sharp teeth, so it was easy to just bite into her lip and draw blood. But if there was no marks, then…then what?

… … … … … … …

Ahsoka lay in her bed, the fresh covers pulled tightly around her. She was lying on her stomach and was cleaning her lightsabers. She examined them, and then placed them on the side. She couldn't think of anything to do. It was only 8 at night.

She felt uneasy. She felt like someone was going to jump out at her, but she knew that that was all in her mind.

Maybe a nice long bath or shower would relax her.

She got out of her bed and went into the 'fresher again. She turned the tap on and water started to gush out of it.

She undressed slowly, being careful of her injured chest. Once the bath was ready, she climbed in, too deep in thought to notice the scalding heat of the water. Though, the uncomfortable heat was surprisingly relaxing. It helped to ease her raging thoughts.

Dreams….what were they anyway? Why did people dream? Whatever they were, Ahsoka hated them…they were annoying. She'd never had a pleasant dream before. Just nightmares and visions…

Just thinking about her unpleasant dreams made her shiver, even in the hot water.

She felt herself start to drift off, but fought to keep awake. She needed to test out that medication… She wished she'd taken a shower now; she wouldn't fall asleep standing in a shower.

Later, the Padawan stumbled out of the bath, skin bright red from the heat of the water. She wrapped herself in a towel, holding it close to try and keep warm when the cold air hit her. She bent down and picked the tablets up, the ones she'd left on the floor earlier.

As she dressed into her sleeping clothes, she realised she'd been in the bath for longer than she thought. She placed the small bottle of medication on the side and climbed into her bed. She curled into a ball, hugging herself to keep warm.

She reached over to the bedside cabinet and grabbed the medication. She took two of the tablets and swallowed them with one gulp of water.

… … … …. … … … … …

Anakin walked with Obi-Wan down the halls of the Temple, chatting. They'd been sent back to the Temple early because they'd completed the mission early. It wasn't so tough; not as tough as they'd expected it to be.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Obi-Wan." Anakin said, walking down the hall to his quarters. Obi-Wan said the same and walked through the doors to his quarters.

Before he went to sleep, Anakin decided to check up on his Padawan. She wasn't spread out or sleeping on the couch where he expected her to be; she usually didn't go to bed this early.

He opened the door and saw her curled on her bed with the blankets clutched close. She didn't look very peaceful. Her small hands were trembling; they were clutching the blankets so hard her knuckled went as white as the markings on her face. Her brow was furrowed as well.

Anakin was sure she was going to have painful back cramps the next day; she was so curled into herself that it was probably straining her muscles.

He looked from her ridged body and down the floor when a wet towel had been screwed up and tossed to the floor. Ahsoka never cleaned up after herself.

Anakin sighed lazily and picked up the damp towel. He went into the 'fresher and threw it into the wash bin.

After checking on the Togruta again, he went back to his room and went to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

… … … … …

She was on Mortis again. She saw…the Son and Daughter, though, they weren't fighting or arguing. They were sitting opposite each other at a large table. They looked somewhat younger. Ahsoka tilted her head to the side, feeling confused. Why was dreaming of them?

Ahsoka blinked once; when she opened her eyes, the siblings were gone. The Togruta tilted her head to the other side. She completely froze when she felt warm breathe tickling her neck and lekku. She spun around quickly, her hands flying to her lightsabers. Ahsoka looked down when she couldn't find her weapons. Also, whatever had breathed on her was gone. Her hands roamed over her hips again, wishing her lightsabers were there. Her heart was beating fast, thumping against her chest.

Ahsoka sensed a presence behind her, and twirled round faster than before, but not fast enough. Two great clawed feet gripped her arms painfully. She looked up at the monster and scowled. She'd been in these exact clutches before.

Ahsoka was slightly scared; the Son's gargoyle form was quite menacing – though not enough to scare Anakin Skywalker's fearless Padawan – but she _knew _what the Son was capable of.

The giant beast took off from the ground and Ahsoka grunted. Her arms were being stretched and it strain on her shoulders; which had started aching a few seconds after they were in the air.

Suddenly Ahsoka was dropped to the ground. Just before she hit the floor she twisted her body so she wouldn't take the unexpected fall as hard. Panting, Ahsoka slowly dragged herself to her feet, but was forced back down to her hands and knees when the Son flew over her, nearly taking her head off with his claws.

When she looked back up, all she saw was the Daughter in her Griffin form charging towards her.

She screamed.

… … … … … … …


	3. Chapter 3

**Destroyed from the Inside**

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Ahsoka screamed as she shot up, eyes wide and glassy. She felt like she couldn't control her breathing, it was so fast. She felt someone's strong, warm arms wrap around her, but she didn't feel any safer. "Ahsoka," The person whispered to her as they rubbed the Togruta's back with one hand, "Snips, it's okay. I'm here."

Though, Ahsoka still sat as ridged as a statue, breathing quickly and barely blinking. Anakin squeezed her gently, silently letting her know she was safe. She weakly raised her thin arms and draped them over Anakin's back, trying her best to hug him back. He just squeezed her tighter and rubbed her back reassuringly. When her breathing returned to normal, Anakin took hold of her shoulders and gently guided her away from his body. Though she looked terrified, she looked like she was going to fall asleep. Had Ahsoka been getting any sleep while he was gone?

"Ahsoka," He looked into her tired blue eyes, still gripping her shoulders, "are you okay?"

She barely moved her head, but it was nod. One hand on her shoulder, the other on her back, he gently pushed her back down to her bed. Her eyes were drooping; she was obviously struggling to stay awake. Usually when his Padawan had a nightmare, she was wide awake after, shaken. But this time she looked like she was going to pass out or something.

He pulled the blankets over her and laid a hand on her forehead. She was extremely hot, and she was sweating. He looked over Ahsoka again, whose eyes were closed, though she wasn't sleeping.

All the covers where creased from when Ahsoka gripped the sheets in her sleep; the bed looked a mess, and, Anakin could tell that they were fresh sheets.

"Ahsoka…" He leant forward, examining the exhausted Padawan. Was she thinner than usual, or was he just imagining it? A soft sigh escaped Ahsoka's cracked, parted lips. "Ahsoka, don't worry. Everything's fine."

"No." Ahsoka said sternly, opening her cloudy eyes. "No," She repeated, "I'm fine. It was just a stupid dream. Trust me, I'm okay." When she made a move to get out of bed, Anakin pushed her back down by her shoulders and drew the covers back over her.

"Ahsoka, get some sleep."

… … … … … …

In the early hours of the morning, Ahsoka awoke and went for a quick shower. She came out and dressed quickly, shivering from the cold.

Clipping her lightsabers to her belt, she sighed. She didn't know what to feel about what happened last night. She guessed she felt embarrassed. Usually when something like that happened with her and Anakin, she would avoid him for a bit. But to be honest, she didn't have the energy to be alert all day and watch out for someone.

Today would be a boring day. She'd probably do a bit of training with Anakin, then just laze around all day.

Ahsoka pulled open the small drawer in her bedside cabinet and picked up the bottle of pills. They hadn't worked for her. But she'd try again; they had to work. If they really didn't work, she'd go and get stronger ones.

She didn't really mind relaxing, she just preferred to do activities. Just as she was walking through the door to get some breakfast (though she didn't really have an appetite) she felt a large, gloved hand on her shoulder, pulling her back through the door.

"Master." She said, looking up at him; was he always that tall? He looked like a giant at the moment.

"Ahsoka." He said in the same tone, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks, Master. You?" Well, she was fine, except that she was just tired. So tired.

"I'm good thanks, Snips. Where are you off to?"

"Just for some breakfast. Want to join me?" Ahsoka knew Anakin usually ate around this time; he was probably going to breakfast anyway.

"Yeah, sure."

… … … … … …

The pair walked silently to the mess hall. Anakin glanced at his Padawan; Ahsoka was never this quiet, even when she upset about something, she was never like this. She was staring at the ground too, not really looking where she was going.

When they sat down at an empty table in the mess hall, Anakin frowned when he saw that his Padawan only had a small bottle of water and an apple in her hands. Ahsoka usually got a lot of food when she ate in the mess; especially in the morning.

"You alright, Ahsoka? You don't seem very hungry."

She took a small bite out of the apple, "I don't fancy much this morning. Anyway," She held up the apple, "I've got a new obsession with these things." Since the Togruta didn't usually feel that hungry most of the time – due to all the stress and sleepless nights – she usually only ate a light snack.

"So, Ahsoka…" Anakin out down his knife and fork, "About last night…what was your nightmare about? You looked so scared."

"It was nothing." Ahsoka answered quickly and averted her eyes from him. She stared at the table. "Just a stupid, childish dream."

Anakin lent forward, "Ahsoka, I don't think that it was 'just a stupid childish dream'. Nothing scares you like that."

"Master, just drop it. It's nothing important." 

"Yes it is, Ahsoka." He pressed. He needed to know what was wrong with her. He needed to know about what was causing those horrible bags under her eyes, he needed to know why she wasn't eating properly and why she was losing weight. She was already so skinny; she didn't need to lose any more weight.

"Look, Master!" Ahsoka yelled, slamming her hand down on the table, making the cutlery and Anakin's plate shake and clatter, "It was just a stupid dream. _Drop. It." _Ahsoka growled angrily, baring her teeth.

The small amount of Clones in the mess hall stopped their conversations and stared at the pair. Usually when they watched Anakin and his Padawan argue, they found it amusing. But it was obvious that Ahsoka was in a _very _bad mood – she never yelled in their arguments.

Ahsoka stood up, and let out a heavy huff through her nose. She stormed out of the mess hall.

"Um...Sir? Is everything okay?" Rex asked, standing in front of the place where Ahsoka was sitting.

Anakin pressed his palms into his eyes and ran his flesh hand through his hair, "I don't know, Rex. Has Ahsoka been acting…strange lately?"

"I don't think so, General." Rex looked at some of his fellow Clones, who were standing behind him with their helmets tucked under their arms. "We all haven't seen her that much, to be honest with you." The other's nodded in agreement.

"Okay, thanks." Anakin stood up and sighed. Something was definitely wrong with his Padawan. And he was determined to find out what it was.

… … … … … …

Ahsoka stared at herself in the mirror. Clutching the sides of the sink with her hands, she thought about the dreams. She decided that she'd try the tablets out a couple more times, and if they didn't work, she'd just have to stay awake.

_Wow…_ The Togruta thought, _I didn't know I looked _this _bad… _She gently touched one of the dark bags under her eyes; she realised how tired and stressed and worried she looked. No wonder Master Skywalker kept asking her how she was.

She'd have to make up a load of excuses.

And try and avoid Anakin as much as possible until the nightmares ended – that's if she could survive them, though.

**... … … … … … …**

**So, so, so sorry that this took FOREVER. Please forgive me? :( You guys probably know right now why my updates are so slow…**

**Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try and get the next one up quicker.**

**Please review…?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Destroyed From The Inside**

**O0O0O0O0OO**

Anakin awoke to screams again. He climbed out of his bed quickly and threw on a random shirt that was slumped over his chair. She was having another nightmare. This had been going on for over a week now. He was starting to get worried.

He looked almost as bad as Ahsoka. Dark bags circled his eyes and his face had lost colour over the past few days. Every night he'd wake up to her screams, and he'd come into to her room and find her curled up in the covers of her bed, screaming and shouting for help.

When he asked her what her dreams were about, she'd either tell that 'it didn't matter' or she 'didn't remember'. Of course he didn't believe her, but he remembered that she was just as stubborn as he was.

He needed to find out was up with his Padawan soon, however. This had been going on for too long, and she was starting to get ill.

He'd also noticed little scratches and bruises just randomly forming on her body. She'd go to bed, then in morning she'd have a wound on her body.

At first he was suspicious that it was self-harm, but then he'd seen bruises and scratches on her back, and he knew that she couldn't have done that herself. Maybe someone was doing it to her. He didn't know; she wasn't telling him anything.

"Shhh, Ahsoka it's okay, it's alright…" He tried to calm her down but she just kept screaming and clutching her pillow tightly. She clawed at the pillow with her nails, almost tearing the fabric. Anakin shook her shoulder firmly and waited for her to stop thrashing about. A minute or so later she jolted awake. Anakin was convinced that she'd woken herself up by screaming.

Just as her eyes started to flutter open, the Knight noticed a small bottle containing pills on her bedside table. It was almost empty. Frowning, he picked them up and read the back of it, but he could only see the first line because Ahsoka's room was dark, as it was still dark outside.

"Ahsoka…" He said to the teenager, who sat up, rubbing her exhausted, droopy eyes, "What are these for?"

Yawning and not bothering to put a hand over her mouth, his Apprentice replied, "They're just pills, Master; to help me sleep better."

"They're obviously not working very well – and how come I didn't know about this?" She was his Apprentice; the doctors needed his permission.

"They are working, Master. And well, you weren't here, and neither was Master Obi-Wan or Plo, so I had to get them myself." She lied. She yawned again, but this time covered it. Why wouldn't Anakin just leave? She just wanted to sleep…that's all she wanted, but her mind wouldn't let her. The nightmares wouldn't go away.

"Well, if they're working, why do you wake up screaming every single night?" He needed to find out what was wrong with her now. The nightmares, the mysterious wounds, everything.

"I'm just…testing you're awareness."

"Ahsoka," He told her firmly, "this is serious. You're waking up every night screaming and you can't sleep. Everyone knows there's something up with you. No offence, Ahsoka, but you look like a zombie because you're that tired. You're going to get ill…no, you _are _getting ill."

"Master, it's just a phase, it'll go away soon…now please, will you leave me alone so I can get some sleep? You should, too; you look like you need it." With that she turned onto her side, pulled the covers up to her chin and closed her eyes.

Though, she was terrified. She knew that the minute she fell asleep the nightmares would come back to torture her even more. Why was this happening?

Sure, she'd been through a phase of nightmares and visions before; most Jedi do. It's like a regular thing. But this was different. They were so real. Even more so than her visions about Aurra Sing.

All she wanted was to just pick up her problems and toss them onto someone else. She knew it sounded selfish, but she just couldn't deal with them. She was already so stressed with the war and she had other things to do, like work in class and training. That was already enough to deal with, but the added burden wasn't helping at all.

She'd been skipping classes, too. Not often, just a few. She was trying to find out what was going on and why she was having these nightmares. So far, she'd found nothing, but she was sure that there was some sort of explanation to it. There had to be. Master Skywalker hadn't found out yet, when he did… Ahsoka didn't really want to think about that now. She just wanted sleep.

She knew that they couldn't be visions; the Son and Daughter were both dead, as was their Father. There was no way they could come back. They were dead. Yet she almost always dreamt about them. There were a few occasions where she didn't, or they'd only appear in her dreams for a short amount of time, but the majority of her nightmares they were there, mainly the Son.

She was so exhausted. She was sore from the random cuts and bruises that appeared on her body, she was tired from the lack of sleep. As if fighting in a war wasn't stressful enough. She didn't need this…she'd already got a lot of weight on her shoulders – she was a Commander in the Republic Army for Force's sake! – But this extra burden was too much to handle.

The anxiety and fear she felt before falling asleep was horrible. The nightmares got worse and worse every night. And her body and all the wounds…who knew what Anakin thought. He'd probably thought she was getting abused by someone or something stupid like that…

"Ahsoka, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on."

Sighing dramatically, Ahsoka sat up, "It's nothing, Anakin! Just a little phase of nightmares, okay? And before you ask, no, they're not visions. Like I said, they're just stupid childish nightmares. I'm sure you got them when you were my age, now please, let me sleep."

"Okay then, but I _will _find out what's going on, whether you tell me or not." He got up out of the chair and returned to his own room. Things were so complicated now. Ahsoka was getting sick, and he knew there was something wrong with her, but she refused to tell him anything. That was something he didn't really like about her much; she was way too stubborn.

In her room, Ahsoka bit her nails worriedly. Anakin was catching on. She couldn't hide what was going on for much longer. She was convinced that he'd send her to the medbay soon. She also knew that he'd seen the random wounds on her body; almost everyone had seen them.

Everyone else didn't know where they came from; but neither did she. She just woke up with them. The Togruta was starting to get increasingly worried and scared. The nightmares were taking over her. They got worse and worse every night.

She'd considering talking to Master Yoda about it but she was sure that even he wouldn't know what was wrong. She'd have to find out on her own. She didn't really want anyone's help either; she didn't want their pity.

Soon, she found herself drifting off to sleep…

… … … … … … … … …

_Dark. _

_It was so dark. Pitch black. She couldn't see a thing. _

_She tried to use the Force to feel her surrounding but…it wasn't there. She couldn't feel anything. It was like the Force had just left her… It had just disappeared. What had happened? It couldn't be gone. _

_Panic settled over her. The Force was gone! She couldn't feel anything! Was she not Force-sensitive anymore…? _

_She didn't know what she was more worried about. The Force leaving her or the fact she couldn't see a thing, and the only noise she could hear was the cold wind whistling menacingly… _

_Even without the Force, she had a bad feeling…like something was going to happen. _

_There was a flash. _

_It was blinding white, and Ahsoka had to cover her eyes, but she swore she saw a tall, dark figure about twenty metres away. _

_Another blinding flash. The figure got closer. Complete darkness surrounded her again. _

_Gasping, Ahsoka backed away. She tried to reach out in the Force again, but again, she felt nothing. There was nothing. She felt as if she were just a normal person now. She wanted to Force back! _

_Another flash. Closer. _

_Ahsoka wanted to run. She was scared. However, it seemed as if her limbs wouldn't obey her. She was stuck, frozen in place. Even if she did run, she had no idea where she was going. It was pitch black._

_Flash. Closer. _

_Her heart rate sped up increasingly. Her breathing became rapid. Why couldn't she move? _

RUN, _her mind screamed at her. _RUN RUN RUN RUN.

_Flash. Closer. _

_The figure was in front of her, their masked face staring into her fear-filled eyes. Gasping, Ahsoka fell backwards and landed hard on the ground. She had no idea what the surface was, but it was hard and it kriffing hurt. _

_Another blinding flash, but the figure did not move. It stood over her, black, menacing eyes staring right into hers. The cold wind brushed against her hot cheeks, sending a shiver down her spine. _

_Then everything was quiet. _

_Ahsoka moved to cover her montrals when a high pitched scream sounded. She squeezed her eyes shut from the pain, and when she opened them again, the figure was gone. She blinked, and when she opened her eyes again a split second later, the masked face was nose to nose with her. _

_She screamed, but a hand closed around her throat roughly. She couldn't breathe. The hand was clutching her throat so tightly, the long fingers digging into her skin,_

_Another flash and all she saw around her were her friends and people she considered family. The hand around her throat had gone, as had the figure, but she'd rather look them in the eyes than see what she was seeing now. All the people that were around her were all covered in blood. Anakin, Rex, Padmé, all her friends. They all had terrible wounds, and she wanted to help them, but she couldn't move. It was as if she had been glued to the ground. Once again, she was frozen. _

"_You will regret messing with the Force, little one." _

… … … … … … … … …

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Ahsoka shot up, sweat pouring down her face and back. _You'll regret messing with the Force. _She knew these dreams had a meaning… Now she was determined to find out what was going on. Those words that had been spoken in her dream confirmed that something was not right.

Ahsoka sighed in relief when she could feel the Force again. She could feel Anakin's presence in the other room, so she knew the Force was back. It had felt so…strange without the Force. She had felt vulnerable and kind of…naked. The Force was a part of her. The Force basically made up who she was. She was a Jedi because of the Force, and being a Jedi was who she was. She didn't want to lose the Force again…it was terrible.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

"Hey, Snips!" Anakin called from the living room, "Are you gonna turn off that alarm clock or are you gonna just sit there and let it beep all day?"

She hadn't even realised that it had been beeping. Maybe that's what brought her out of her nightmare…

Ahsoka reached over and slammed her hand on the alarm. "Sorry, Master!" She yelled. That must have been really annoying. It was seven in the morning. She had work to do.

Ahsoka climbed out of her bed, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She hadn't gotten much sleep, which wasn't a surprise. Those kriffing pills weren't working. Maybe the medbay would have some stronger ones…

Ahsoka walked to the refresher and stood in front of the mirror. Her eyes widened. In the mirror, staring back at her was the dark figure from her dream. She blinked and rubbed her eyes vigorously. When she opened them again, he was gone, but what she saw shocked and frightened her just as much.

This was impossible.

Ahsoka raised a trembling hand to touch the dark, hand shaped bruise on her neck…

… … … … … … … … …

**Ahhh, I know, a terrible, bad, crappy ending but meh, at least I actually updated! So sorry about all the late updates, but good for you, I'm back in action. I'm working on this story and Attachments, and Togruta slaves of the Republic at the moment. I'M BACK, BABY! **

**Updates will probably still be pretty slow, on most of my stories. Got prom soon, I have loads of texts and stuff, so I'm pretty busy. I am currently working on two school projects too. But eh, they can wait, you guys are more important. **

**I want to thank all of you who read my other story Broken, and also the people who reviewed it. I cannot tell you how happy I was with all the feedback! I've never had so many reviews before! I was getting roughly 20 reviews a chapter. Thank you all so much. Honestly, I cannot tell you how much it means to me. **

**Anyway, hope you liked this chapter…please review? **


End file.
